


Melting Hot

by zjuoo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjuoo/pseuds/zjuoo
Summary: 말렉/알렉매그햇빛 아래에 녹아버린 아이스크림과 그 사이로 섞여들어간 뜨거운 숨들





	Melting Hot

 

 

 

 

 

by. 말랭

* * *

 

 

 

알렉의 일생에서 손에 꼽을 정도의 충동적인 선택이었다. 한창 브리핑을 준비하던 도중에, 알렉은 짧은 문자 메시지를 한 통 받았다. Yes or No? 발신인은 매그너스였고 알렉은 뒤에 어떤 동사가 오는지 알 수 없어 멍하니 바라보기만 했다. For what? 겨우 말을 골라 보낸 두 단어였다. 답장대신 수화기 그림이 떠오른 화면을 옆으로 밀어 알렉은 듣고 싶던 목소리를 귓가에 가져다댔다.

“답은 알려주지 않을 거야, 알렉산더.”

“…함정이에요?”

“뭐? 하하, 아니야, 아니야.”

“그럼 뭐에요? 뭔지 알아야 대답을 하죠.”

“그게 재미인 거지, 이 고지식한 천사님.”

“…….”

“Yes? No?”

"…네, 할게요."

“Yes!!!”

“브리핑만 끝내고 연락할,”

말을 끝맺기도 전에 알렉이 앉아 있던 맞은 편 벽에 작은 균열이 생겨났다. 동그란 모양으로 회오리치는 불꽃들이 점점 커지면서 빈 공간을 만들어냈고, 그 사이로 매그너스는 마치 돌부리를 넘는 것처럼 가벼운 발걸음으로 적갈색 카펫 위에 발을 디뎠다. 매그너스? 아직 종료 버튼을 누르지 못한 채로 알렉은 그 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다. 얼마나 놀랐던 건지 의자가 뒤로 나동그라질 정도였다. 매그너스는 재킷의 끝단의 먼지를 털어내면서 목을 가다듬었다.

“알렉산더, 가자.”

“…어디를, 요?”

“바다로!”

 

해맑은 목소리에 알렉은 잠시 바다가 무엇인지 그 의미를 재정의 해야 했다. 바다를, 지금요? 끝을 올리려다 너무 올려버려 요상한 목소리가 된 알렉은 지금 그걸 신경 쓸 겨를조차 없었다. 시계는 어느 새 한 바퀴를 돌아 정각을 가리키고 있었고 회의실에서 기다릴 헌터들은 다음 임무 배치를 기대하고 있었다. 알렉 손에 쥐여진 몇 장의 종이들을 흘끗 엿본 매그너스는 대충 지금 상황이 어떻게 돌아가는 지 훤히 들여다보였다. 웬만해선 이런 방법까진 쓰고 싶지 않았지만, 매그너스는 작게 손뼉을 치고서 알렉의 곁으로 다가갔다.

“인스티튜트 뉴욕 지부의 알렉산더 라이트우드 수장님.”

“매그너스?”

“브루클린 하이 월록의 긴급한 요청입니다. 오늘 하루, 저와 여행을 떠나주시겠어요?”

오른팔을 부드럽게 떨어뜨리면서 상체를 숙이는 동작은 한두 번 해본 솜씨가 결코 아니었다. 알렉의 앞에 공손하게 내민 손을 잡지 않을 수 없었다. 클레이브에 사전 통보 없이 휴가를 낸다는 건 어렵고 나쁘고를 떠나서 사건에 가까운 일이었다. 하지만 지금 알렉의 눈앞에 보이는 매그너스의 손은 좋은 의미로 유혹적이었다. 알렉은 매그너스에 한해서 앞뒤를 재지 않았고, 매그너스의 돌발적인 행동은 때와 장소를 가리지 않는 편이었다. 알렉이 잡아 끈 손에 매그너스는 고개를 들었고 곧, 그의 품에 안겼다.

“어머니가 또 쫓아오실 지도 모르겠네요.”

“음, 매리스가 온다면 내가 잘 설명할게.”

“그게 잘 먹힌다는 가정 하에서,겠죠.”

“워, 알렉산더. 나를 못 믿는 거야?”

“장난이에요.”

“자, 그럼 어디로 떠날까? 이 시기엔 몰타 섬이 좋을 것 같은데. 불꽃놀이도 있고.”

“잠깐, 잠깐만 시간을 줘요. 안 그래도 회의 지각이라구요.”

“응? 아 맞다. 그렇지. 좋아, 10분? 20분?”

“10분이면 될 거에요, 아마도.”

“Good boy.”

매그너스는 동기부여를 위해 가볍게 입을 맞췄다. 알렉은 한 번 눈썹을 들썩이더니 성큼성큼 걸어가 수장실의 문을 박차고 나갔다. 매그너스는 작게 키득거렸다. 그리고 주인이 떠난 방을 돌아다니면서 그를 닮아 무미건조한 가구들을 손으로 쓸어보았다. 뒤를 돌아보니, 커다란 창가에 장식된 스테인드글라스 속의 천사의 검 끝이 매그너스를 겨누고 있었다. 네 천사를 타락시켰다고 생각하면 큰 오산이야. 대답은 없었지만 어쩐지 언짢아하는 선한 날개를 바라보면서 매그너스는 알렉의 책상에 기대어보았다.

정말 10분 뒤에, 알렉은 이마에 작은 땀방울을 매달고 매그너스를 찾아왔다. 자, 가요. 다 끝났어. 숨도 채 고르지 못한 얼굴에 매그너스는 알렉의 두 손을 잡고 진정할 수 있게 도왔다. 들이쉬고, 내쉬고. 일부러 과장되게 입으로 소리를 내니, 알렉도 눈을 감고 매그너스와 맞춰 숨을 쉬었다. 스읍, 후우- 닫혀있던 눈꺼풀 사이로 녹갈색의 두 눈동자가 매그너스를 반씩 나눠 담았다. 이번엔 반대로 알렉이 손을 내밀자, 매그너스가 다시 맞잡았고 다른 손으론 부유하는 공간을 가르고서 어딘 가로 불쑥 떠날 수 있는 포탈을 만들어 냈다. 곧, 두 발자국이 네 발자국이 되어 그 속으로 사라졌다.

 

 

알렉은 갑자기 들어오는 밝은 빛에 눈을 잔뜩 찡그린 채였다. 매그너스의 웃음소리가 들리고 나서 두 세 번의 경쾌한 소리가 그의 손끝에서 흘러 나왔고, 늘어진 테이프 같은 소리가 나더니 작은 발현악기의 나긋한 멜로디가 귓가를 간지럽혔다. 알렉은 입고 있던 재켓을 펄럭이며 조심스럽게 눈꺼풀을 들어올렸다. 어디선가 본 것 같은 풍경이었다.

“여기가, 어디에요?”

“뭐?”

“…….”

“이런, 진심이구나. 정말 이드리스에서만 나고 자란 도련님이 따로 없네?”

“매그너스….”

“우린 지금 남태평양에 와 있어.”

눈을 데룩데룩 굴리며 입을 다물지 못하는 알렉이 참을 수 없이 귀여웠지만 매그너스는 입가를 꾹 한 번 누르고서 마저 말을 이었다.

“샴페인 비치라고들 부르지. 이름이 맘에 들어서 찾아왔던 건데 이름만큼이나 해변도 예뻐서 가끔 생각나면 혼자서 왔던 곳이야.”

“정말 우리가 바다에 왔군요.”

“맞아, 알렉산더.”

“앗, 차가워.”

“바다에 왔으면 물부터 튀겨줘야지.”

매그너스는 어느새 셔츠의 소매를 걷고 바지의 밑단을 말아 투명한 바닷물에 발을 담그고 있었다. 두 손 가득 차가운 물을 가득 담아 알렉에게 뿌렸고, 알렉은 도망 다니기 바빴다. 하지만 당하고만 사는 성격은 아니었기에, 순식간에 전세는 역전되었다. 매그너스는 섀도우가 번진다면서 얼굴을 가리고서 뒤돌아 쏟아지는 물줄기를 등으로 막아보려고 했다.

결국 두 사람은 폭삭 젖어서 맨 발로 뜨뜨미지근한 모래사장을 거닐었다. 발바닥에 들러붙는 모래알들이 간지러우면서도, 나란히 남겨진 흔적들이 끊어지지 않고 이어지는 게 퍽 맘에 들기도 했다. 매그너스는 알렉을 불러 세워놓고는 무릎을 굽히고 쪼그려 앉아서 손가락을 움직였다. 이번엔 허공이 아닌, 고운 모래 위였지만. 마치 잉크가 뭍은 만년필의 촉처럼 유려하게 두 사람의 이름을 써내려가는 손가락을 알렉은 홀린 듯이 바라봤다. 모래알갱이를 입으로 후 불어 털어내면서 매그너스는 싱긋 웃었다. 알렉은 그 얼굴을 한참 동안 보고 있다가 주머니를 뒤적거려 휴대폰으로 그 순간을 담아냈다. 예뻐요. 짧은 한 마디에 그의 감정이 담뿍 실려 있었다.

 

한참을 땡볕에서 놀았더니 타는 목과 습한 무더위가 두 사람을 감쌌다. 부채처럼 손을 팔랑거리던 매그너스는 해안을 따라 드라이브를 하자며 멀찍이서 호객 행위를 하는 렌트카 직원을 찾아갔다. 알렉은 멀뚱히 나무 그늘 근처에 서 있다가 무심코 사람들이 몰려 있는 곳을 바라봤다. 하얀색 차에 커다랗게 아이스크림 모양의 스티커가 붙어 있었다. 알렉은 투박한 동그라미 모양을 향해 걸어갔고 버벅 거리면서 바닐라 맛을 하나 사왔다. 비슷한 타이밍에 차 키를 손가락에 걸어 빙글빙글 돌리던 매그너스가 알렉에게 다가왔다.

“같이 먹어요.”

“네 건?”

“급하게 나오느라 돈이 얼마 없었어요.”

“뭐, 네 입술에 닿는 걸 먹는 편이 훨씬 맛있겠지?”

아무렇지 않게 한 입 베어 무는 매그너스의 눈이 반달처럼 휘었다. 알렉은 고개를 돌리며 헛기침을 하다가 피식하고 바람 새는 소리를 냈다. 왜에, 난 진심이라구. 입가에 붙은 아이스크림을 혀를 내어 훑어 먹는 매그너스에 알렉은 애써 시선을 돌렸다.

해변을 벗어난 두 사람은 주차되어있는 차에 올라탔다. 미리 에어컨을 켜둔 직원의 센스있는 서비스에 두 사람은 한 숨 돌릴 수 있었다. 면허가 없는 알렉이 조수석에 앉았고 매그너스는 핸들을 잡으려다가 아직 반쯤 남은 아이스크림을 어찌 할 수 없어 알렉을 불렀다. 조금만 잡아 줄래? 그러자 알렉은 도리질을 치며 도로 매그너스에게 돌려주었다. 휴가인데 여유롭게 먹고 가도 늦지 않아요. 알렉이 어깨를 들썩이자 매그너스는 맞장구를 치듯 눈썹을 들썩였다.

 

알렉이 너무 차갑다며 거부하는 바람에 남은 몫은 전부 매그너스의 것이 되었다. 먹을 땐 몰랐는데 안쪽까지 가득 차 있는 게 제법 양이 많았다. 햇빛을 피해서 시원한 바람이 나오는 곳으로 피신하긴 했어도, 이미 바깥에서 녹기 시작한 것은 걷잡을 수 없었다. 매그너스가 열심히 베어 물어도 조금씩 녹아내리기 시작한 것이 매그너스의 손을 타고 팔목까지 내려왔다. 알렉이 자신의 앞에 있는 서랍을 열어 보았지만 휴지를 비롯한 작은 종이마저도 없었다. 어쩔 수 없이 입술로 임시 방어를 해봤지만 결국은 혀로 핥을 수밖에 없었다.

그리고 붉은 살덩이에 알렉의 시선이 조금씩 조금씩 따라붙는 건 매그너스가 예상하지 못 했지만, 그에게 만족감을 주기엔 충분한 행동이었다. 손에 쥐고 있던 안전벨트가 끌어당겨지는 소리가 났고 침을 삼키는 소리가 지나치게 조용한 차 안에서 반복적으로 들렸다. 매그너스는 그 기회를 놓치지 않고 충분히 자신의 것으로 만들 수 있을 만큼 영악한 월록이었다. 반쯤 내리깐 눈으로 흘러내리는 하얀 액체를 마치 실수로 핥지 못했다는 것처럼 그대로 내버려두었다. 이건 알렉산더 네 몫이라는 의미처럼.

완벽하게 재단 된 상황에서 알렉이 미끼를 무는 건 시간 문제였다. 눅눅해진 아이스크림콘의 끝부분이 물러질 즈음, 알렉은 조심스레 매그너스의 손목을 감싸 쥐었다. 그리곤 상체를 뻗어 한 손에 붙잡힌 손목 위로 입술을 묻었다. 뜨거운 혀가 피부를 스치고 지나갈 때마다 매그너스는 머리카락이 쭈뼛 서는 기분이었다. 춥춥 하고 살덩이가 떨어지는 소리가 점점 위로 타고 올라왔고 손등을 지나 손가락 마디 위까지 올라왔을 땐, 매그너스는 끓어오르는 소리를 속 안으로만 삼켜야 하는 것에 안타까운 한숨을 뱉어냈다.

알렉은 그 모습을 두 눈 가득 담으면서 남은 덩어리를 입 안으로 삼켰다. 그게 마치 신호라도 된 듯, 삼켜지기 전에 매그너스가 알렉의 입술을 파고들었다. 아주 적나라하게, 두 사람의 혀를 타고 녹아내리는 아이스크림의 최후만큼 섹시한 건 없다고 매그너스는 생각했다. 물론 그 대상이 알렉이여서 그랬다는 사실은 부정하고 싶지 않았지만.

 

매그너스는 손 안의 과자가 부스러지지 않도록 하면서 알렉과의 시간에 집중하기 위해 노력했다. 자신이 수 백년을 살아온 월록이고, 여전히 이런 저런 일을 하며 돈을 번다고는 하지만, 렌트카에 얼룩을 남겨 괜한 곳에 돈을 쓰고 싶지 않았기 때문이었다. 거기다 하필 분위기를 낸다고 컨버터블 식의 클래식 카를 빌리는 바람에 머릿 속에 떠오르는 숫자에 0이 하나 더 붙일 것 같기도 해서였다. 본능에 충실한 와중에도 잇속에 밝은 머리에 매그너스가 고개를 흔들자 알렉이 불만 가득한 표정을 지었다. 목 안을 긁는 소리에 매그너스가 작게 웃으며 알렉의 치열 사이로 도망간 두꺼운 살덩이를 자신의 것으로 옭아맸다.

알렉은 아직도 흘러내리는 아이스크림의 잔여물을 눈으로 훑으면서 매그너스의 목덜미를 두 손으로 감쌌다. 집중해요, 나에게. 떨어지지 않는 입술 사이로 문장대신 웅얼거림만 흘러나왔지만 매그너스는 용케 알아 듣고는 알렉에게 몸을 더 바짝 붙여왔다. 알렉은 온 몸이 터질 정도로 빠르게 뛰는 맥박에 이성적인 사고를 던져버린 지 오래 되었지만, 지금 두 사람이 안달이 난 장소는 두꺼운 선팅으로 겨우겨우 몸을 숨기고 있는 좁은 차 안이었다. 알렉이 힘을 주어 무게를 실으면 어딘가가 삐그덕 거리는 소리가 들리는 것 같기도 했다. 마음 같아선 좌석을 뒤로 눕히고서 매그너스의 위로 올라타고 싶었지만, 그랬다간 바깥에 지금 무슨 짓을 하고 있는 지 광고를 하는 꼴이라 알렉은 어쩔 줄 모르겠다는 듯이 거친 숨을 몰아쉬었다.

“매그, 너스, 헉.”

“응, 으응, 알렉산더?”

“우리, 후, 돌아갈까요?”

“벌써?”

“나, 못 참겠어요.”

쪼아대듯 키스를 퍼붓는 알렉의 귓가가 달아올라 있는 걸 보니, 그림자에 가려진 얼굴은 안 봐도 뻔할 게 분명했다. 매그너스는 키득거리며 알렉의 귓가에 숨을 불어넣고서 귓불을 잘근거리며 씹었다. 볼을 감싸고 있는 손에 힘이 들어가는 걸 아주 확실하게 느낄 수 있었다.

“그럼 우리 차는? 드라이브하기로 했잖아. 모처럼 휴가인데.”

“…….”

“이 근처에서 불꽃놀이를 한다던데, 알렉산더.”

놀리듯이 귓바퀴를 핥는 매그너스의 움직임이 금방이라도 빠져나갈 듯 했다. 먼저 시작한 건 매그너스였는데 약을 올리는 것만 같아 알렉은 마음에도 없는 농담에 당하지 않겠다는 듯 솔직하게 대답했다.

“그까짓 것 나중에 봐도 되요.”

“워.”

“그러니까 빨리요, 매그너스.”

아래로 내려다보는 알렉의 시선에 매그너스는 그의 목덜미를 엄지로 문질렀다. 네 차단룬으로 바깥을 단절시킬 수 있다면 얼마나 편할까. 매그너스는 실없는 소리를 속으로만 떠올리면서 브레이크 아래에 나뒹굴고 있는 아이스크림의 일부를 흘끗 쳐다봤다. 그리고 망설임 없이 허공에 동그라미를 작게 그리며 손가락을 가볍게 부딪쳤다. 한 순간 바닥이 흔들리더니 쿵하는 소리와 함께 시끌시끌하던 주변의 소음이 가라앉았다. As you wish. 매그너스가 다시 한 번 손가락을 튕기자, 알렉이 앉은 자리의 문이 열렸고 아주 익숙한 벽돌무늬가 보였다. 로프트에 도착한 이상, 부서지는 파도와 부드러운 모래사장 따위는 더 이상 기억나지 않았다. 돌아갈 곳은 붉은 색 실크 시트가 깔린 두 사람의 침대 위였다.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 몇 주 전의 말렉 전력 키워드였던 아이스크림으로 적었던 글을 마무리 지어 올려봅니다88


End file.
